


Set the Fire to the Third Bar

by sleeponrooftops



Series: Snow Patrol Project [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” I mumble, pulling her close to me, “I just love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set the Fire to the Third Bar

_I’m miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground._

_I pray that something picks me up,_

_And sets me down in your warm arms._

“I can’t believe you’re making me sneak into your room,” I snap playfully as I slowly and carefully close the door.

 

“Hey, I have my own room,” she points out, sticking her tongue out.

 

Ginny’s room is so… _Ginny_.  She has various posters hanging up on the walls, some for Quidditch, some for wizarding bands, and one a chart of uncommon potions.  I smile at this; it’s just so her.  She has little trinkets all over her shelves, things she’s gathered over the years, just weird gadgets, funky objects, things the twins passed on to her when they were done with them.  Her bookshelf is stuffed so much it’s fit to burst, a record player sits in the corner, and it’s very _colorful_.  She loves to be bright because she’s the only girl, and so she feels like she needs to make up for the lack of pretty in the rest of the house in her own room.  It’s not overdone or anything, though, for which I’m glad.  It’s somewhat calm, just hues of blue, purple, and yellow.  I love it in here, suffice to say.

 

“I still can’t believe Hermione isn’t here yet,” I comment, locking the door and going over to her bed where she’s perched happily, legs crossed beneath her.

 

She’s wearing one of my larger white t-shirts, something that makes me practically beam, and these cute little red shorts with gold polka dots on them.  I finally sit next to her before leaning over to kiss her delicately, a sign of affection we rarely get to express.

 

“I missed you,” she breathes against my lips, and I just smile before kissing her again and then crawling behind her.

 

She lies down beside me, facing me, and I pull her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

 

“Tell me about your day,” I say softly, breathing her in and squeezing her to me briefly before relaxing.

 

She pushes back a little so she can see me, and she just looks up at me with a smile for a couple seconds before reaching up to kiss me.

 

“It wasn’t anything special,” she puts off with a shrug, but I just grin.

 

“Tell me.  I wanna know every little detail.  Start with the very second you woke up.”

 

“The very second?” she teases, mocking surprise.

 

I just make a face at her, at which she responds with a kiss.  Typical.

 

“Well, the very second I woke up, I had to pee really bad, so I went and did that,” she pauses to smirk, and I just roll my eyes before motioning for her to continue, “But anyway, mom cooked a really great breakfast this morning, which was nice, so I was down there for a while.  I helped her cook a little bit of it.  Oh!  I made the hash browns, and I put red and green peppers in them.  It was _so_ good!  But anyway, so it was just me and her for breakfast because I was up early.  By the time I finished, the boys were just coming down, so I went upstairs to grab a book, and then I ended up outside for a few hours.  Eventually, Fred and George found me and recruited me for a few new experiments and tests for some of their products, so I was with them for a good half of the day or something.  Uh, after that, not much happened.  You got here just as I was coming back from helping them, and so I spent the rest of the day with you and Ron.”

 

“Sounds like a very eventful and fun day,” I respond genuinely, smiling down at her.

 

“Tell me about yours.”

 

“You don’t want to hear about mine.  It was boring,” I scoff, shaking my head before kissing her.

 

Boring is our safe word, the word she knows means I can’t tell her, and so she drops it and just kisses back, sighing into me.  I love these moments, being so close and so simple with her.  It’s something I also hate to think about because, soon enough, I’m going to be torn from her and I’ll have to live without these beautiful, uncomplicated moments.

 

“You’re thinking about next year again,” she interrupts our kissing, pulling away, “What did we say about this?”

 

“I’m sorry,” I mumble, pulling her close to me, “I just love you.”

 

I can feel her eyelashes on my neck as she blinks, and my own eyes are wide.

 

“What did you just say?” she demands, pushing against my chest to break my hold.

 

“Uh…” I falter, mouth agape.

 

And then she smiles, the biggest smile I’ve ever seen.

 

“I love you, too,” she suddenly says, and then she hides in my neck again, beaming and making all sorts of cute noises.

 

“Excuse me?” I laugh, tickling her lightly.

 

“ _No_ , Harry!” she whines, struggling away, and we’re rolling around in no time, laughing hysterically, tickling, and play-fighting.

 

When we finally calm down, her back is to me and we’re curled together, and I’m happy as can be.  I never want to let go of her.

 

“Ginny,” I breathe after about an hour of blissful silence.

 

“Mm?” she murmurs sleepily.

 

“Ginny, I have to ask you something, something really important.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Someday, when all of this is over, I want to love you forever.  I want to marry you.”

 

“Are you proposing to me?”

 

She’s awake so fast, I barely have time to react.  She’s sitting up and staring at me, bewildered in a good and a bad way.

 

“No,” I say slowly, “I’m just saying that, someday, I want to marry you.  Someday, I’m _going_ to propose.  But, until then, I want to promise myself to you, promise that I will love you until the day I die.”

 

She processes this, and it’s a few minutes before she speaks.

 

“You better not die anytime soon, then,” she finally says before laying back down.

 

I just laugh and pull her close to me, kissing her lovingly.

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

“You keep saying that,” she mutters, but she’s smiling.

 

“ _Harry_!”

 

My eyes snap open.  I’m in the middle of a forest, my back to a tree, and Hermione’s wand in my hand.  She’s standing before me, absolutely furious, and bent over so that she’s almost eye-level with me.

 

“You fell asleep,” she snaps, holding out her hand for her wand.

 

“Where are we?”

 

She rolls her eyes, sitting next to me and putting her hand back in her pocket.

 

“In the woods, duh.  We’ve been here for almost three days.  We’ll have to move soon.  Were you dreaming?”

 

“Yea,” I mumble, casting my watery eyes away.

 

I hate this feeling, every day, this feeling of emptiness, never knowing if she’s okay, if she’s living as happily as she can.  I would give anything to hold her in my arms just once more…

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!
> 
> I actually really, really, really like this, like a whole lot. I put a lot of myself and my boyfriend, Dave, in this, too, because that’s really how we act with each other. We’re very cute and simple. We don’t need to constantly be talking about crazy deep things or always attached or the such. We just like to lie together and talk and be together. He’s one of the few people I can just be in silence with and be perfectly content. So, that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this, :)


End file.
